Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160526222407/@comment-1936167-20160606040431
For those who want to understand the reasons why there even is a "Northern Ireland" well, It's a bit complicated and it involves going into A LOT of history that is related to not only culture but also religion so I will try to give the answer in bullet points. - The English did everything in their power to invade Ireland since 1169 and eventually did conquer it by 1601. - England was a very Catholic country just like Ireland until the late 1500's when England changed their national religion to Protestant and in doing so also wanted the likes of Scotland, Wales and Ireland to do the same but naturally the Irish resisted against changing their religion. - In 1601 95% of the land in Ireland was owned by Catholic landlords and England wanted to transfer the land over to Protestants only so what they did was they sent thousands and thousands of Protestants from England and Scotland to move over to Ireland so they can be the new land owners and after 150 years of planting Protestants in Ireland 95% of the land owners were now Protestant. - Without going into too much detail this meant that the majority of the country like 90% being Irish, Catholic will suffer. The landowners will make sure that they get treated poorly, given lack of food and poor education because they choose not to convert to Protestant. -Ok, to speed things up from 1600's to 1916, there was lots of wars, lots of death, rebellions, uprising etc England sending armies over to try and stop all of it but England realised that this has been going on for hundreds and hundreds of years, the Irish don't want to be ruled by us, they are never going to stop and the last big up rising was in 1916 which the Irish lost but it was also a victory because it lead to helping England give up on Ireland and finally give it back to the Irish in 1921! Ok, so yes all of Ireland is now free! No longer under British rule, no longer ruled by England! Here is the answer to how Northern Ireland gets created. - But, they forgot, they planted THOUSANDS! of British, Protestants in Ireland, almost 10 percent of the country's population, most of them the majority living in the north of the country. They were angry at England because they felt betrayed, abandoned so then England decided to create "Northern Ireland" so that these British, Protestants can have their own government but still 30% of the people living in this new country called Northern Ireland were Irish, Catholic so naturally the old ways were to continue, treat them as 2nd class people, give them poor education, don't give them voting rights or allow them to have a voice! This went on in the 1930's, 1940's 1950,s but in the 1960's the Irish living in the north decided to protest for equal rights, which lead to events such as Bloody Sunday were the British army murdered innocent protesters and then war was declared. It was no longer about religion it was Irish vs British. Eventually by 1998 there was peace and they now share power in government. The reason why it was such a big conflict "the troubles" is because the north of Ireland's population was 1 million and almost 4,000 people died, 100,000 injured so you would have to try to imagine a war going on in the USA and 3-4 million out of their 300 million population die from gun shots, bomb attacks etc. Today, Northern Ireland is 50% Irish, Catholic and 50% British, Protestant, in 20 years from now Irish, Catholics will be at least 60% and they will look to re-unite the north with the republic to create a United Ireland.﻿